Treasure hunt
by Jason2926
Summary: The eds discover a treasure map that leads to an island off Peach Creek. However, they aren't the only ones searching for the treasure. Rated T just incase
1. Police chase and treasure map

**A/N**.** A new Ed Edd n Eddy story. The eds will discover a map leading to an ancient treasure. Also if I had this one out too early, I apologize. I just wanted to get this one out fast**

* * *

Another normal day in the Cul De Sac. Three young "dorks" as they were called by the neighborhood bully Kevin were busy building a stand. Apparently they were using it to scam kids in order to get money to buy jawbreakers. This scam was called "Ed's super not forged works of art." Of course they were forgeries of famous paintings but with Eddy's head painted on them. He thought it was hilarious.

"Eddy this isn't right. We're selling forged art. We could get in serious trouble for this." Double D said, a little concerned.

"Relax sockhead, we just sell a couple of these paintings, flee the scene, and head to the candy store for some jawbreakers." Eddy said.

As if on cue, the eds spotted their first customer, the son of a shepherd, AKA Rolf.

"This is fine works of art yes?" Rolf asked.

"Yeah it is. Once in a lifetime opportunity. May I offer you in the Mona Lis-ed?" Eddy asked, showing Rolf an obvious painting of Mona Lisa but with Eddy's head replaced on it, smiling.

"This reminds Rolf back in home country where Rolf visited a museum and saw beautiful paintings like this one. Rolf will take this." Rolf said before handing Eddy a dollar.

_SCORE!_ Eddy thought as he took the dollar and placed it into a jar.

Unfortunately for them, a certain kid that Eddy hated with his entire life happened to see the stand.

"I knew it. The eds are committing a crime for once, selling forged art. I'd ought to call the cops. In fact, I will do that." Kevin said before taking out his phone and calling the police about the eds.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Kevin called the police. The eds had currently made Four Dollars from paintings they sold. Eddy was happy with the money he was making until he saw the police car roll up. Two big police officers in blue uniforms stepped out of the car and walked to the eds.

"Do you happen to be the kids selling these alleged works of art?" The first one asked.

"Yes we do. You want to buy one?" Eddy asked the cops

"No we're basically here to arrest you." The second cop said.

"Leo I've told you a hundred times, you can't arrest kids. The first cop said.

"But Chris I never get to arrest people." Leo the cop said.

"You've only been employed for a few days." Chris said.

Both the cops then looked at the eds again, scowling at them.

"Selling forged art is against the law. You kids are in some ginormous trouble." Chris said.

Eddy was terrified. "Ummm... can I interest you gentleman in a dollar?" Eddy asked nervously holding out a dollar.

"We don't need a dollar." Leo said.

Eddy then took out another dollar from the jar. "Two dollars?" Eddy asked nervously while sweating at the same time.

"Wow. You're trying to bribe us. That's even worse." Chris said.

"You kids are in a huge donut box of trouble." Leo said.

Ed thought for a moment, then pointed behind them. "HEY LOOK, SOMEBODY'S STEALING DONUTS!" Ed shouted.

Both the cops turned around, then looked back to see the eds had ran away.

"THEY RAN AWAY! AFTER THEM!" Leo shouted.

* * *

The officers had apparently called in a few other guys to chase down the eds. Eddy was being chased in the forest by Chris and two other cops.

_Got to move fast, I don't want to be caught._ Eddy thought to himself as he was fleeing from the police.

Eddy looked around. He saw a cave and quickly ran inside. Luckily the cops didn't see him go inside.

"Ok I think I'm safe here unless I hear a-" Eddy was interrupted by a roar. Eddy then turned around face to face with a bear.

"BEAR!" Eddy screamed before running away from the bear attempting to get outside.

On the way out, Eddy noticed something sticking out of the ground. It looked like a paper. Eddy decided to grab it for no reason and then ran outside.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the police incident. All three eds managed to hide from the cops until they gave up. The eds regrouped at Eddy's house.

"Eddy do you realize how much trouble I could get in for resisting authority?" Double D asked Eddy

Double D had apparently jumped inside a hole and covered it up so the cops couldn't find him. As for Ed, he jumped into the river and stayed at the bottom.

"Anyway, check out this cool paper I found." Eddy said, showing the eds the paper from the bear cave.

Double D was surprised at the paper. "Is that... it can't be.. but it is. It's the legendary map to the treasure of Peach Creek." Double D said.

"Did you say...treasure?" Eddy asked.'

"Yes. This map leads to the lost treasure of Peach Creek. Scientists estimate that there's atleast a billion dollars worth of treasure there." Double D said.

Eddy was surprised at it. He started to imagine him being the ruler of the cul de sac and having a huge mansion of jawbreakers.

"WE GOTTA SEARCH FOR THE TREASURE!" Eddy shouted before dragging both his friends out the door to find the treasure.

* * *

**A/N. I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. I originally had this story in my mind for a long time and I'm glad I'm making it. Also I randomly thought the police chase would make things funny. I hope it was and I hope you liked this story.**


	2. Getting a boat

**A/N. Chapter 2 of treasure hunt. Hope you enjoy it. Also I decided to upload this chapter today. I have no idea. Either way, enjoy**

* * *

Eddy was running and dragging his friends to wherever the map was leading to. However they ended up at the beach.

"The treasure must be buried here." Eddy said, before grabbing a shovel and begin digging

"Um Eddy...Eddy... EDDY!" Double D shouted to Eddy.

"Look at the map. It leads through the ocean and leads to an island." Double D said, pointing to an island at the end of the map.

Eddy then put the shovel down. "Well that isn't good. How will we get there?" He asked.

"Well Eddy, what we need to do is to get a boat." Double D suggested.

Eddy groaned. "How are we going to get a boat? Those things are expensive." Eddy said

"Well what we need to do is to get the money we have, put it together, and see how expensive the boats are." Double D suggested.

"Brilliant. We meet in an hour at the boat rental." Eddy said.

* * *

An hour had passed and the eds had met at the docks. Now you're probably wondering about their parents, well it turns out that the parents of the Cul de sac are taking a vacation leaving the kids alone. Crazy, I know. Anyways back to the eds.

"Well let's see... I brought about... $70 dollars." Eddy said.

"$40 dollars Eddy. That's what I have." Double D said.

"Oh you think the boat sellers will buy this comic book?" Eddy asked, holding up an Evil Tim comic.

"No Lumpy they wouldn't buy that. It's covered in mold." Eddy said.

"Those are just socks silly." Ed said.

"Whatever. let's just see if we can buy a boat." Eddy said

The eds then entered the shop. The cashier was a man who looked like he was in his mid 40's and had a mustache.

"Hello young men, what can I get you today?" The cashier asked

"We'd like to buy a boat. How much will it cost us?" Eddy asked

"Well let's see. About $250 dollars." The cashier said.

Eddy took out the money and counted. "All we got is $110."

"Too bad you don't have enough mone-wait is that... is that a limited edition gold printed Evil Tim comic?" The cashier asked, looking at Ed's Evil Tim comic book.

"Yes it is . Ed said.

"I've been searching for one of those for a year now. You know, if I can take the comic, I'll give you a boat for free. I'll even throw in a tv." The cashier said

"DEAL!" Eddy said, grabbing the comic out of Ed's hands and giving it to the cashier.

"Thank you boys. Pick any boat you like." The cashier said before reading the Evil Tim comic

"The good thing is, I have another gold printed Evil Tim comic at home." Ed said.

The eds were currently looking for a boat to use. Eddy insisted on a huge navy boat. However Double D wanted a sailboat.

While the two eds were arguing, Ed was staring at the largest sailboat he had ever seen. After a while, the eds finally agreed on the one Ed was staring at.

"Ok so we need supplies for the trip, like food, water, entertainment, and other stuff." Double D said

"Alright so we get the supplies then head to the island." Eddy said

With that the eds left to get supplies.

* * *

Finally the eds were ready. Eddy went to the controls, turned on the boat and drove it away from the docks.

"I can imagine the treasure now." Eddy said, imagining him being rich.

"Eddy for all we know there could be traps and it could be dangerous." Double D said.

"Yeah, but that's a risk I gotta take." Eddy said.

With that, the eds drove the boat to the ocean, unaware of the dangers that would be there.

* * *

**A/N. Chapter 2 is done. The eds manage to get a boat and search for the treasure. Next chapter will introduce the villain of the story and what will happen to the eds. Anyways, until then, leave a review on how you like the story so far. Until next time**


	3. Boat attack

**A/N. Chapter 3 of treasure hunt is here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The ocean was calm and peaceful. Double D liked that. It was nice to help him relax. Meanwhile Eddy was currently controlling the boat. He kept encouraging himself to keep driving in order to not get tired.

"Come on Eddy just keep driving and you'll find your treasure." Eddy said to himself trying to not get tired.

Meanwhile in the ship cabin, Ed was busy reading some comics. Mostly Evil Tim comics. Nothing too interesting.

Anyways back to Eddy. He was too excited now to get tired.

"Nothing can go wrong!" he exclaimed

* * *

However, unknowing to them, a fleet of ships were busy following behind. The captain of the ship in front walked onto the deck and spoke to a crew member. The captain was wearing a mask and jacket. Nothing special.

"Captain, we've noticed a boat in front of us. Should we shoot it down?" The crew member asked.

"No...not yet. Find out what they're doing here first and then take them out." The captain said.

"Yes sir." The crew member said. He then took out binoculars and looked at the boat belonging to the eds.

* * *

Eddy then took a break from the controls and walked down to see Double D relaxing.

"SOCKHEAD! Why are you slacking off from your job?" Eddy asked

"Well Eddy technically you never gave me a job." Double D said

"Oh. Good point. But if we're gonna find the treasure we need to work together." Eddy said.

"But Eddy, it's the evening. Can't we just take a break and relax?" Double D asked

"Fine." Eddy said.

With that, Eddy went back to the control room and Double D went back to relaxing.

* * *

"Hmmm so these guys are after the treasure." The captain of the boat said.

"So shall we shoot it down now?" A crew member asked.

"Not yet. Wait until I give the signal." The captain said.

* * *

Night had fallen. Double D was taking a nap on the boat deck while Ed was busy reading comic books like usual. Eddy was still driving the boat.

"You know what, I'll just take a break from driving the boat." Eddy said, stopping the boat and going outside.

It was a beautiful night. Lots of stars were in the sky.

"Oh it's a beautiful night. Nothing can go wrong." Eddy said. Unfortunately for him, it would be a terrible night.

* * *

"Alright troops, in a few minutes, we destroy the boat." The captain said.

A few minutes had passed. It was time for them to destroy the boat ahead.

"Alright troops, fire the cannons." The captain said.

* * *

Eddy was now relaxing on the boat deck.

"this is great. It's all peaceful." Eddy said.

The first cannon had been fired, a cannonball had landed in the water right in front of him

"WHAT THE?!" he exclaimed.

Another cannonball had been fired. It landed right in front of him making a small hole in the boat.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Eddy said. He turned around and saw a bunch of ships behind, firing cannons at the boat the eds were on

"SOCKHEAD WAKE UP!" Eddy shouted at Double D trying to wake him up

"Huh? Eddy, why did you wake me up?" Double D asked, recently awoken.

"How can I put this... WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Eddy shouted.

Double D looked up in the sky and saw hundreds of cannonballs flying towards the boat.

"OH DEAR OH DEAR!" Double D screamed

Ed had apparently heard the cannons and quickly ran to the eds

"Guys you won't believe this. We're being attacked." Ed said

"Lumpy, we kind of knew that a few minutes ago when it started." Eddy said.

The eds spent the next few minutes running around screaming as they were being attacked. Soon the boat had sustained a huge amount of damage. A few more hits and it could probably explode.

"Well boys, it's been an honor being your friend." Eddy said

"It's been an honor serving you Eddy." Ed said.

A cannonball came flying to the boat. The boat was hit, and then exploded.

* * *

"We did it. The treasure hunters in front of us are no more. Onwards. We shall go and get the treasure." The captain said, as the fleet of ships drove past the burning remains of the boat the eds were on.

* * *

**A/N. Anyways another chapter done. Do not worry. The eds are still alive. The next chapter will be about the island and the eds. Until then, I hope you enjoyed. If you want, leave a review of how you liked the story**


	4. The island

**A/N. Chapter 4. Not much else to say. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review if you like. Oh yeah I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy**

* * *

The sky was filled with blue as the sun was shining high above the ground. The waves on the beach were low as a few debris from the destroyed boat would wash up every now and then. Except for the sounds of the waves, the area was dead silent.

Eddy was unconscious on the beach. The explosion was strong enough to knock him out. He was sent flying by the explosion into the ocean. The waves carried him to the shore of an island. The only thing around the unconscious boy were seashells and a few pieces of the boat.

Eddy finally awoke later. "Ugh.. my head. What happened?" he asked, muttering. He looked around trying to find any signs of his friends.

"Lumpy, Sockhead, WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted into the air. No response sadly.

"Where are they, and most importantly, where am I?" Eddy asked himself.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up something that you may wear and black.

"GASP! It's sockhead's hat." Eddy said, surprised.

"Hey a jungle." Eddy said, noticing the jungle. Eddy then went inside hoping to find his friends.

* * *

"Stupid bugs." Eddy said, slapping bugs that kept coming near him.

"What the heck is this place?" Eddy asked himself, looking around at the jungle. He saw hundreds of animals, some he didn't even recognize

"These bugs are annoying. I'm out of here." Eddy said, leaving the jungle and going to the beach.

Upon entering the beach, Eddy saw a figure standing at the edge of the beach, where the waves came in. The figure looked like they were wearing seaweed on their head.

"Could it be?" Eddy asked himself, approaching the figure.

The figure then turned around, turns out it was Double D.

"EDDY!" Double D shouted happily. He looked at Eddy's hand. "My hat. Thank you. This seaweed is very filthy and unsanitary." Double D said, grabbing his hat.

"Turn around Eddy." Double D said. Eddy did what he was told as Double D put his hat back on.

"Well we found you sockhead, but what about Lumpy?" Eddy asked

"I'm sure if we keep looking we can find Ed." Double D said.

"Seriously, where are we?" Eddy asked

"Well according to the map, it seems we're on the island containing the treasure." Double D said

"We're on the island? YES! Quick we gotta find the treasure." Eddy said excitedly.

"Eddy this treasure could be anywhere. Don't get your hopes up. Plus we still need to find Ed." Double D said.

"Aw man this is worse than that one scam a few months back when we did a haunted house in the dump." Eddy said

"I try not to remember. Jimmy nearly had a heart attack." Double D said

"Well enough of that. Let's see if we find fin-" Double D was about to continue until he heard a voice.

"HEY GUYS!" The voice said. Both eds turned around to see Ed

"Well that was easy." Eddy said. "Let's go find the treasure."

"Eddy we can't. We don't know what's on the island." Double D said,

"True. I can't take any chances. I need jawbreakers." Eddy said, before he went into the jungle to search.

"Poor Eddy, he always wants a prize." Double D said.

"Yeah, he's just like me when a new comic book comes out." Ed said.

"Well we better go find Eddy." Double d said. With that, both the eds went into the jungle to search for Eddy.

* * *

**A/N. Anyways that was chapter 4 of the treasure hunt. Next chapter will be soon. Until next time. Also if you want, leave a review of how you liked the story**


	5. Search for Eddy

**A/N. Chapter five of treasure hunt. Also a response to a guest reviewer. So you say they weren't forging art in the first chapter? Thanks for telling me. I apologize about that, I thought they were. Anyways let's get to the story. I'm gonna make this long. Well attempt to. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Double D and Ed were in the jungle, searching for Eddy who ran off to attempt to find the treasure. Double D was amazed by the wildlife in the jungle.

"Fascinating creatures. Most of these I don't think have even been discovered or documented. Amazing." Double D said, looking at some wildlife.

"Uh, Double D, look what I found." Ed said, pointing to some footprints. Double D then looked at the footprints

"These look like they belong to Eddy." Double D said. "Let's follow them"

The two eds started to follow the footprints. They ended up at a dead end.

"Hmm, dead end. Why did they stop here?" Double D asked

"This reminds me of a comic where these two guys are in a jungle, they follow some footprints and it leads them to a dead end, then a monster comes and eats them." Ed said

"Ed you're not helping." Double D said. Suddenly he got an idea. "Wait, maybe we can climb over this wall."

"Good idea. You go first incase there's a monster on the other side." Ed said, throwing Double D across the wall.

Double D landed with a thud on the ground. He looked around and saw some more footprints.

"Ed, come on. There's more footprints leading this way." Double D said. Ed then started to climb the wall until he made it across.

"Let's just hope Eddy's ok." Double D said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villains that destroyed the boat the eds were on just arrived. Hundreds of bad guys walked out of the boats, even some vehicles.

"Find the treasure, destroy anything in your way." The leader of the bad guys said.

With that, the bad guys and the vehicles went into the jungle.

* * *

Eddy was busy walking through the jungle trying to see if he could find the treasure. He needed the treasure for jawbreakers and to be the ruler of the cul de sac.

"Come on where are you treasure?" Eddy asked himself.

Of course he was too focused on finding the treasure and ended up falling into a hole.

"Oh great, now I'm stuck. I hope sockhead and lumpy find and rescue me." Eddy said.

Eddy then started complaining on how he would never find the treasure or become king of the cul de sac and have jawbreakers.

* * *

Double D and Ed were still following Eddy's trail of footprints.

"Eddy where are you?" Double D asked

"HEY EDDY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ed shouted.

It was hopeless. The two eds would never find Eddy at this rate.

"Wait... do you hear that?" Double D asked. Both the eds listened and thought they heard someone complaining.

"Is that... Eddy?" Double D asked. The two eds went further and saw a hole in the ground. Guess who was inside, Eddy.

Both the eds were surprised to see Eddy inside. "Eddy you're alive." Double D said relieved.

"Of course I am. Now quit being lazy and help me out." Eddy said angrily.

Both the eds then grabbed Eddy and pulled him out.

"Thanks for helping me guys. Now let's go find the treasure." Eddy said.

"Well we gotta follow this map to the treasure." Double D said, showing Eddy the map.

"Ok, let's go." Eddy said.

"But wait, are you the real Eddy? I saw this in a comic book once where aliens attacked some guy and cloned him to attack people." Ed said

"Yes Ed, I am the real Eddy. Now let's get a move on." Eddy said, walking farther into the jungle. The two eds then followed Eddy, unaware that the villains were not far behind.

* * *

**A/N. Chapter 5 done. Next chapter will be about the eds fighting the villains, I think. I'll have to think about it. Until then, hope you enjoyed. Also if you want, leave a review on how you liked the story.**


	6. Eds vs Tank

**Chapter 6 of treasure hunt. Not much else to say. Enjoy**

* * *

The eds were busy walking through the jungle attempting to find the treasure.

"Come on where is the treasure?" Eddy asked

"Eddy, it may be a while before we find this treasure." Double D said

"True, but hey, atleast we're alone." Eddy said

"Yeah, unless there's jungle monsters like in my comic book." Ed said.

"Ed you're not helping." Eddy said.

At that moment, the eds heard something rumbling.

"What the heck was that?" Eddy asked

"Probably just an earthquake." Double D said

"Probably? For all we know it could be the jungle monster from pla-" Ed was about to continue but being interrupted by more rumbling.

"What the heck is that rumbling?" Eddy asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Eddy we don't know." Double D said.

At that moment, the eds thought they saw smoke rising, but then they saw the jungle behind them was starting to burn, then the explosion happened. A huge explosion occurred as it burned and destroyed whatever was in the way. The eds were shot away from the explosion from the shockwave of the explosion.

There, standing at what remained of the destroyed part of the jungle, was a bunch of people and a tank that was probably the size of two fighter jets stacked on top of each other.

"What the heck?" Eddy asked, surprised

Out of the crowd of people, the leader of the bad guys stepped out.

"Who the heck are you?" Eddy asked

"Me, my name is Nick." The bad guy leader said. "I'm surprised you survived getting your boat destroyed."

"So it was you who attacked us." Double D said.

"He's an alien from space who has came to steal money from the planet and use it for alien computers." Ed said

"Kid, you've been watching too many horror movies." Nick said. "Plus you kids are after the treasure too, so I can't allow you to get there before me."

"What the heck are you saying?" Eddy asked

"Prepare to find out." Nick said. With that, the bad guys all took out guns. "Open fire."

"RUUUN!" Double D shouted. With that, the eds began running away to find a safe place to hide and avoid getting shot.

"HEY LOOK!" Ed shouted, pointing to what looked like a jeep, but with a machine gun on it.

"SCORE! Quick I'll distract them while you get on." Eddy said. He then went to distract the bad guys while Ed and Double D went to the jeep. Luckily they managed to start it, after knocking the driver off of course. They then drove up to Eddy.

"GET ON!" Ed shouted. Eddy then jumped on and the jeep. Eddy then decided to use the machine gun and take out the bad guys.

"EAT BULLETS!" Eddy shouted as he began shooting the machine gun. All the bad guys quickly ran away as they were being shot, well except for Nick who jumped onto the tank.

"Don't let them get away, AFTER THEM!" Nick shouted inside the tank. It then began to drive to the eds. "FIRE!"

The tank then shot at the eds, barely missing the jeep and blowing up a bunch of trees. Eddy thought he saw something in the jeep.

"Can it be?" he asked himself, picking up the weapon. Turns out it was an RPG. "SCORE!" he said

Eddy then aimed the RPG at the tank and fired. It hit the back of the tank destroying a small part but sadly not enough.

The tank then fired at the eds once again missing them and destroying some trees.

The eds then saw they were driving towards a cliff. "Sockhead keep driving I got an idea." Eddy said.

He then grabbed another rocket for his RPG and aimed it at the tank. Eddy then fired it at the tank's wheels blowing them up causing the tank to slide.

"What's going on?" Nick asked his crew. He then saw the cliff approaching. "Oh no."

"QUICK NOW DRIVE AWAY!" Eddy shouted to his friends. With that, the eds managed to drive away from the cliff as Nick's tank then drove over the edge.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Nick shouted as he jumped out of the tank and grabbed onto the cliff edge. He watched as the tank fell into the ocean below, creating a giant splash of water.

"Alright that's the bad guys down, now let's go find the treasure." Eddy said. With that, his friends then drove off unaware that their enemy would be planning revenge.

* * *

**A/N. Anyways Chapter 6 is done. Hope you enjoyed it. If you want, leave a review on how you liked the story or chapter. Until next time**


	7. Treasure discovered

**A/N. Chapter 7 of treasure hunt. Not much else to say, except I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. Also if you left a review, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

The eds were busy driving their jeep through the jungle, following their map that will lead them to the treasure.

"Sockhead, are we close to the treasure yet?" Eddy asked

"Not yet Eddy, plus it's hard to read and drive at the same time." Double D said, concentrated on driving

"Also, when did you learn to drive?" Eddy asked

"Remember that one scam a few months ago where we rented a car and used it as a taxi to drive the kids around?" Double D asked

"Yeah, I remember. It didn't end too well. Stupid Sarah yelling caused us to crash into that Garbage truck." Eddy replied.

"But the bright side was that I found a copy of Evil Tim the movie." Ed said.

"Wait... do you see that?" Eddy asked, pointing to something in the distance. The eds looked and there was what looked like a temple in front of them

"Uhh.. Double D, is that the same temple on the map?" Eddy asked, pointing to a temple marked on the map with an X.

"I think it is. That means, WE FOUND THE TREASURE!" Double D said excitedly.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S GO!" Eddy shouted, throwing Double D back into the jeep, grabbing the wheel, and driving it to the temple.

* * *

Of course, the bad guys were not far behind. Nick was busy looking with binoculars at the eds.

"So these little idiots found the treasure. Little do they know, they just led me to it." Nick said

The bad guys then started to go to the temple.

* * *

The eds had finally made it to the treasure.

"This reminds me of a comic book called 'Attack of the jungle zombies from the-" Of course Ed got interrupted.

"Ed you're not helping." Eddy said, getting a little scared from that.

The eds saw a room ahead of them, but it looked like there was light coming from it.

"Light? What's light doing in an abandoned temple?" Double D asked, confused.

The eds then entered the room and were greeted by an amazing sight. It was a gigantic pile of gold.

"KACHING! I GOTTA GET THE GOLD!" Eddy shouted excitedly. He was about to run across a bridge until he was stopped.

"Eddy just look." Double D said, pointing below the bridge. Eddy looked, he saw a huge pool of lava.

"Ok, slow, and steady. Slow, and steady." Eddy said to himself as he slowly walked across the stone bridge to the platform that held the gold.

"YES! FINALLY I'M RICH!" Eddy shouted as he started to grab handfuls of gold.

"Not so fast." A familiar certain voice said behind him. Eddy then turned around and to his horror, there was Nick, along with Ed and Double D being held hostage by some minions of Nick.

"Now it's quite simple. You give me the gold and I let your friends gold. However if you don't apply, your friends will be enjoying a nice hot steam bath." Nick said, pointing to the lava

"Why the heck do you want the treasure?" Eddy asked

"Well allow me to explain. Legends told that there was a mystical artifact here that would make the owner ruler of Peach Creek. I spent years piecing together clues to find this place. Turns out you kids were there at the exact moment me and my gang here went to get the artifact. Now you know." Nick said

"Eddy don't." Double D said, nervously.

"Yeah, don't let him activate his death laser." Ed said

Eddy had to think about this. Would he steal all the treasure? He didn't want to risk his friends being killed because of his selfishness.

"Alright...fine. You can take the artifact." Eddy said.

"Alright, but first, I think I'm gonna have fun with your friends." Nick said. He then whispered something to his guard. His guards then grabbed the two captive eds and held them over the lava.

"YOU LIED! HOW COULD YOU!" Eddy shouted angrily

"Hey, I'm a bad guy. We lie." Nick said.

"NOO!" Eddy shouted. He then ran and grabbed his friends away just in time.

"I won't let you become ruler of Peach Creek." Eddy said.

"Fine, how about a little duel?" Nick asked, throwing down a sword in front of Eddy.

"I accept. I will not let you win." Eddy said with confidence.

"Fine, EN GARD!" Nick shouted. With that, the two then started to sword fight.

* * *

**A/N. Chapter 7 is done. Next chapter will be a sword duel obviously. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Also like I said, if you left a review on how you liked the story I'd appreciate it.**


	8. Eddy vs Nick

**A/N. Chapter 8 of treasure hunt. Like usual, I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to Danny Antonucci. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When we last off, Eddy was challenged to a sword duel by Nick. Let's hope Eddy wins. The two were now swinging their swords at each other, attempting to take out each other.

"You call yourself a sword fighter, I've seen deer swordfight better than you." Nick said, taunting Eddy

"Yeah well... I've seen Ed...uhh...yeah I can't think of anything clever." Eddy said, trying to think of a clever comeback.

Eddy then tried to run away up a pillar that fell, but Nick obviously decided to follow him

"Come down and fight like a man." Nick said.

"I'd rather run away like a man." Eddy responded.

* * *

While the two were fighting, Ed and Double D had their own problems to worry about. The two eds were having to fight off Nick's troops. They weren't doing too well as too many kept rushing in.

"GET OFF ME!" Double D yelled, throwing a bad guy off of him into a group of them. One bad guy then attacked Ed. Ed threw a punch at the bad guy and he was sent stumbling backwards, heading over to the edge of the platform.

"WOAH NOOO!" The bad guy screamed as he tumbled over the platform into the lava pit below.

"Ed did you just... I don't have any time just keep fighting." Double D said, still shocked at what Ed did to the bad guy.

* * *

Anyways back to Eddy and Nick. The two had recently went up a staircase leading to some sort of walkway above the lava pit. Nick immediately noticed what was below.

"Hey kid, you better watch your step unless you wanna enjoy getting toasted by lava." Nick said. He then took Eddy by surprise and shoved him close to the edge

"WOAH!" Eddy shouted, stumbling above the edge. Luckily he didn't fall and then resumed his fight.

"GIVE UP NICK, YOU WON'T BE TAKING OVER PEACH CREEK!" Eddy yelled at his opponent.

"Oh, you won't be around when I take over." Nick replied and swung his sword at Eddy. It was an amazing battle. Eddy then swung his sword at Nick, only he missed and ended up hitting the old wooden floor, causing some of it to collapse. Eddy and Nick barely jumped out of the way.

"Seriously, you should just give up and admit I will become your ruler." Nick said,

"NEVER! I WON'T GIVE UP!" Eddy shouted back. Unfortunately for Eddy, Nick swung his sword and knocked Eddy's sword of his hand, into the lava. "OH NO!"

Eddy was then running to avoid getting killed by Nick's sword. Eddy looked around, thought for a moment, and picked up a random piece of wood on the walkway. Eddy then smashed the wood onto Nick causing it to break apart.

Eddy then started to swing his broken wood at Nick several times until Nick was close to defeat.

"Defeated, my plan was perfect. Take over Peach Creek and make it my own. No. I failed. NO!" Nick shouted as he fell to his knees

"You have managed to beat me, using a piece of wood. It's impossible. But remember, this is just the beginning of the end of Peach Creek." Nick said. To Eddy's horror, Nick then fell backwards off the walkway into the lava pit. Eddy had done it, he had saved Peach Creek from Nick.

* * *

Meanwhile the two eds were close to defeat from Nick's minions until his minions stopped.

"Nick has been killed. RETREAT RETREAT!" The bad guys shouted. With that, all the bad guys ran out of the temple.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH LOTHAR THE VIKING!" Ed shouted.

Eddy then jumped down from the walkway and landed on the platform with the treasure.

"Alright boys, let's grab this treasure and take it home." Eddy said, grabbing a handful of gold.

"STOP!" An unknown voice shouted. It sounded elderly. The eds saw what looked like an old man who was bald, wearing clothes that were ripped apart, and had a white beard.

"You can't take the gold. If you do, we'll all die." The old man said.

"Who the heck are you?" Eddy asked

"My name is Timmy, I am the current guardian of the treasure." the old man said.

"Current guardian?" Double D asked

"My family has been protecting this treasure for generations. A long time ago, a curse was placed on this treasure. It was said that if this gold is to leave the island, then all of Peach Creek will be destroyed by natural disasters." Timmy said.

"So you're saying that in order to keep our home safe, we need to leave the treasure here?" Eddy asked

"Yes, unless you wanna risk your home being destroyed by zombies." Timmy said

"Actually Timmy, zombies aren't a natural disaster." Double D said.

"Whatever. Point is, don't take the gold from the island. Plus, I get my favorite soups from Peach Creek. You understand?" Timmy asked.

"Yes. We understand. Come on boys let's go." Eddy said sadly, because he wouldn't be able to get his treasure.

Double D paused for a moment, then asked a question. "Wait... so are we the only people on the island right now?" Double D asked

"No. There's a small village a few miles away from here. It's where I live. Plus, the last outsiders I've seen is this one sailor who got lost during a storm a few years ago." Timmy said.

"Alright. Let's go. Goodbye Timmy." Double D said.

"Farewell travelers. I wish you good luck on your way home." Timmy said.

* * *

It took a while, but the eds made it back to the beach. Luckily there was a boat left by the bad guys.

"Alright let's get aboard." Eddy said. The trio then climbed aboard the boat.

"Oh Eddy can I drive?" Ed asked.

"No lumpy. Remember that boat made of wood we made a few weeks ago?" Eddy asked

"Oh yeah I remember. We got chased by the navy for not having a license to have a boat on the river." Ed said.

"Yeah. Alright we're off." Eddy said. The eds then took the boat away from the beach and were heading home.

* * *

**A/N. Chapter 8 is finally done. Next chapter will be an epilogue. Also, if you left a review, I'd really appreciate it. So anyways, until next time**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N. Final chapter of treasure hunt AKA epilogue. Hope you enjoy. Like usual, I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the eds had left the island and journeyed home. It took a while, but the eds finally made it.

"Oh we're back. I thought I'd never see Peach Creek again." Double D said happily, before he started to kiss the ground.

"Come on Sockhead, we gotta tell the kids about our adventure. Think about how jealous they'll be." Eddy said, before grabbing Double D and Ed then walked off to the cul de sac.

* * *

The kids were busy playing in the cul de sac as the eds walked in. The kids turned their attention to the eds and ran to them

"Where have you dorks been?" Kevin asked

"Ed boys, what happened?" Rolf asked

"ED YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN FOR LEAVING?!" Sarah shouted angrily.

"Calm down, we'll explain what happened." Eddy said "Follow me"

The eds then led the kids inside Eddy's house and into his living room.

"Now this is crazy but, we discovered the lost treasure of Peach Creek." Eddy said

Everyone gasped. How could three dorks discover something legendary?

"You did?"

"That's so cool dudes"

"Ed, that still doesn't make up for LEAVING US ALONE!"

"Rolf says ed boys story is crazy."

"So are you."

Everyone was too excited and continued to listen.

"So anyways we rented this boat, and sailed off to the ocean. Unfortunately for us, like every adventure, there was a villain. Our boat was destroyed by the bad guys but we survived and were marooned on the island containing the treasure." Eddy said

"So wait let me get this straight. You dorks fought villains, went through a jungle, and found the treasure. Then where is the treasure?" Kevin asked

"Let me explain. So anyways we found the treasure and fought the bad guy leader. I won." Eddy said

"Then what happened to the villain leader?" Jimmy asked

"Well he...he...how can I put this." Eddy said

"He fell in lava." Ed said

The kids were of course, shocked at that.

"Anyways to the treasure. We were about to take it when this crazy old guy... I think his name was Tommy came running in shouting for us to not take the treasure." Eddy said

"Why did he warn you?" Nazz asked

"Well he said this treasure was cursed. If it were to leave the island, all of Peach Creek would be destroyed. So we left the treasure." Eddy said

"Amazing story. But thankfully you didn't take the treasure because if you did, we would all die." Jimmy said

"Anyways since the story is over, GET OUT!" Eddy shouted. With that, the kids left.

"Seriously this is strange." Eddy said to himself, thinking of something

"What sounds strange?" Double D asked

"Oh I know is it because of the sequel to Attack of the zombie brain munchers?" Ed asked

"No it's just when I defeated Nick, he said that it was the beginning of the end of Peach Creek. What did he mean?" Eddy asked

"I don't know Eddy, but whatever it is, we should watch our backs." Double D said.

"Watch our backs? Ok" Ed said, beginning to turn around attempting to look at his back.

Eddy and Double D face palmed at Ed's stupidity. They were oblivious that one day, a kid with a gourd on his head would exact revenge on the cul de sac.

The end

* * *

**A/N. Treasure hunt is finished. Next story may be one where they get a YouTube account or search for Bigfoot. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story. I would really appreciate it if you left a review on how you liked the story. Until next time**


End file.
